Users of networked applications typically specify, via the application, the data that they are interested in as well as from where the specified data will be downloaded. Application developers, system administrators, etc., can control types, source, quality, etc. information that the user can access via the application. However, to accomplish such control, additional monitoring applications and/or device configuration information typically needs to be installed onto the device that hosts the application. Installing such additional monitoring applications and/or configuration information onto the device is substantially problematic in low resource environments (meaning that a client such as a mobile handheld device has limited memory and/or processing resources), wherein the amount of memory reserved for program data is limited.
Making this situation more difficult, is that computing devices typically have more than one application installed such as Web browsers, e-mail clients, etc., that can access networked content providers. Each application would need to have corresponding monitoring applications and/or configuration information to provide high level control over information that is accessed via the application. This increases application program size and processing requirements, both of which are contrary to substantially optimal program data requirements of a low resource (i.e., memory and/or processing resources) client.
The following described arrangements and methodologies address these and other limitations of conventional systems and techniques for managing application access to source content.